Fifty Shades HighSchool
by thatgirl224
Summary: Highschool is a place of drama,hurt,dreams and more but mostly people get there feelings hurt.
1. Chapter 1

\--~~~~~ ** _Ana's POV_** ~~~~~--

Dear Diary, my name is ana I grew up on montesano with my dad i'm 15 years old I moved to seattle when i was 13. i'm going Bellevue High School i'm in the 11th grade,i'm the school nerd nobody hangs out with me except my best friend kate she is so nice to me i look up to her as a sister she is so pretty . kate wears makeup heals anything you can describe as a model.While I wear sweatpants random shirts that for people doesn't make while to me it does. Of course in high school there are the popular kids Christian Grey, Elliot Grey, Elena Lincoln ,Mia Grey although she is in my grade she still hangs out with her brothers . I have secret that not even my father knows which i tell him everything everyday when i come from school I cook for my dad and me because my dad can't' Cook he almost burn down the house which was funny cause he swore he would never cook again and he tried to prove he can cook to his 'Lady friend". He works in company which i forgot and I baby sit on saturdays and sunday I have a few money saved up I don't know . Anyway I have to go got school in a few mins.

My Dad just dropped me off as im entering school i go straight to the classroom and sit in my regular seat once the professor comes in every one sits down when i see elena come in and she sits behind me then pulls my hair and laughs i Turn around and say " Can you leave me alone".

Than she starts throwing stuff at me than the professor turns around and he looks at me and says " Ana what is that mess near your table can you pick it up". And i did then the bell rang the professor asked me to stay back, everyone left except me I turned around a saw Christian there. I decided to ask

" why am I here i didnt do anything wrong?" than he says the least thing i can ever imagine " Ana would you be able to tutor christian ". I look back at christian than look at him I was about to say something but he he said "it's for a semester he needs it or he wont play football anymore please if he can't our school will be know as loser again and a quarterback who is turn into a disappointment and will get so much hate". Well he put me in a position which is bad for him and the school so i guess I can't say no.

" Fine I guess i can do that". He says thank you and I nod my head and leave the classroom,once i'm out I feel a hand grab me and I turn and it's christian he ask for my number so he can see when i'm not busy to study I give it to him than I see elena scolding at me coming this way so I leave I stop to look for kate when i feel a hand push me into the girls bathroom and makes me fall when I turn to see who it is I see elena. She hits me until i bleed and warns me to stay away from christian than leaves. I start to cry when i'm done I see my broken glasses a bloody nose and a purple eye I clean myself and rush outside and see a waiting kate but before i get to her i look down to tie my shoe my nose is still bleeding abit when i stand up i bump into christian and he sees my face.

"Ana what happened to you". I look away and run to kates car and she sees my face and she knows not to ask so we go home and luckily my dad aint there.

\-- **Authors Note--** ** _Hello this a new story I've been working on also check out my other story Fifty shades new life I'm still editing some chapters btw I know the "I" are annoying im looking for words to do POV Also here's A preview Of Christian's POV ;) -Thatgirl224_**

~--~ **Enjoy--~**

 **-~-~-~Christian's POV-~-~-**

I just saw ana with broken glasses on her had her nose was bleeding and her eye were purple also it looked like she's been crying. When i turn around I see elena coming out with a red swollen hand she did that to ana my jaw tighten ….


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**_-~-~-~-~-~-Christian's POV-~-~-~-~_**

I just saw ana with broken glasses on her had her nose was bleeding and her eye were purple also it looked like she's been crying. When i turn around I see elena coming out with a red swollen hand she did that to ana my jaw tighten I hate the fact that people think she is innocent ,she got out of detention , suspension , graffiti cause her precious daddy is paying the school.

" ELENA what did you do to ana" I'm trying to stay calm but this is to far I have liked Ana since freshman year no other girl elena made people believe we were dating but nobody messes with the girl I like. "What did you do to Ana".

" Christian honey what are you talking about I didn't do anything to her why would you think that?". I swear sometimes I think she is crazy but this is beyond crazy.

" You are crazy and i am sick and tired of watching you mistreat everyone, telling them i'm your boyfriend and making up lies, so i will ask you one more time what did you do to ana?" she look surprise but you know what i'm tired of this I start to walk to my car and she starts following me i get in on my Range Rover and don't unlock the others I know Mia has volleyball practice and elliot jesus, I can bet he went to other girl house, if his manwhore self continue he's gonna be a dad by the end of highschool.

" Christian what are you doing, let me in". She can dream I start backing out of the driveway before i leave i tell her to take the bus and drive away. I start to think I should go visit Ana she doesn't deserve. I star entering her property oh just what I needed katherine is here, this is gonna be interesting I knock on the door on the door And katherine answered.

"What are you doing here?"I roll my eyes." I came to see Ana not you". She raised her eyebrows at me before she can say anything ana said " it's okay kate we have a study section i'll see you tomorrow". She kisses kate on the cheek and kate leaves. She looks at me when I start to walk to her i noticed a bruised lip,her nose has cut,her eye's are red.Elena cross the line.

~~~~~~ **\--Author's _Note-~~~_**

 ** _Hello Enjoy This part of christians POV but I was planning on making it longer but I wanna see what ya think think ;)yup also SHOUT OUT TO :JOAN.GOLDMAN.9,DAYTONALAY AND ASHLEY.CROWLEY.10 thanks to all of you I have been able to continue it, ya are the best. Also Let me make myself clear cause i am sick and tired of people hating IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN DON'T READ IT!!!!! Daim thanks to the hate I deleted 5 stories that i wrote cause of the hate so i'm just gonna ignore From now on. New chapter comming soon I have a new story so :) im excited-thatgirl224_**


	3. Part 2

**_-~-~-~-~- ANA'S POV-~-~-~_**

When me and kate get inside I start to to tell her " Mr Jackson asked me to stay after class so he can talk to me and when I did I notice christian was there I did not know what was happening so he asked me to tutor him because if he did not pass his class christian will not be able to take our school to the playoffs and he told me is up to me if I can so I accepted I know what your gonna say how did it that end up happen to your face , to answer your question christian asked me for my number and I saw her coming down the hallway so I decided to leave and I waited for you but you never came so,when I was about to leave she pulled me into the girl's bathroom and warned me to stay away from him when I told her to leave me alone she grabbed my hair and pushed me to the floor and she hit me twice on the face".

I did not notice tears were running down my face. Then kate hugged me and said " Ana why do you let her bully you but you know what I have something up my sleeve dont worry she wont bother you again". Before I can tell her don't do nothing it will make things worse we hear a knock, and we went downstairs kate open the door and it was Christian.

When kates about to say something I interrupt her and tell her christian is here for tutoring section I hug her goodbye.when I turned back to christian he is looking at me with sympathy it doesn't matter because I get that look from everyone.None of us are talking so I decided to say the first word.

"Christian are you going to stay their or come in?". He nods and walk to the side and closes the door Lead him to the living room he sits next to me we start on math first.

"Okay let's start on math first , take out your books cause we will focus on the formula of algebra..?".And from there we continue when we are done with the the problem is time for him to leave when he is at the door he turned to say goodbye and kisses me in the cheek I close the door and my inside screams AHHHH and I touch my cheek then go back to the living room to clean.

when i'm done cleaning I see a note that christian must have wrote when i wasn't looking it says :

 ** _Ana I know what happen , well technically I figured it out anyway is unfair how she treated you I stand up if i was you.You don't deserve to get treated like that so from now on I wanna see you be happy like from middle school you use to be so happy and more but now your different I know your going to say i'm a nobody to say what You can and Can't do well think of it like this i'm a person who always wanted to help you but i couldn't because I was afraid you would reject me because i'm popular but guess what i'm not nor want to be popular I always wanted to be a normal person and from now on i'm not gonna be this "popular"kid I saw the way you got treated since 9th grade and I felt powerless not be able to help and defend but now I will_** ** _-Christian._**

 ** _\--~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~--_**

 ** _I can't believe I wrote this under 3 hours wow. Also Kates POV soon ;) Ya gonna enjoy the troll I have. Enjoy-Thatgirl224_**

 ** _ALSO I WILL REPEAT DON'T LIKE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE_**


End file.
